Secrets of all Secrets
by New-Dangers
Summary: Kagome, Sango, and Miroku are all friends who transferred to college in America. During registration, Kagome meets a strange guy and begins to wonder who he is and what does he want with her...
1. Chapter 1: Registration

**First and foremost…I love **_**Inuyasha**_**! No doubt in my mind I will continue making stories about it…but since this is my first story, I gotta keep my mouth shut (for the most part). **

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Inuyasha… XD**

Chapter 1: Registration

(Kagome's POV)

My alarm clock woke me up earlier than I expected. I've always hated the first days back to school. Seems that its always someone the has it out for me. I don't do anything wrong…I just can't help that the hottest guys around the school want to either date me or have sex with me. But what they fail to realize is, I'm far from that. I make straight A's, come straight home and help around the house. I don't get into any trouble of any kind and I'm always polite. But, I guess some people just can't help the way they feel towards me.

I rolled out of bed, gathered everything that I needed, and headed to the wash room. Getting into the warm water always calmed my nerves down when it came to school. When I was finished, I dressed, went downstairs, made me some breakfast, and headed out.

Since I transferred to America to attend college, I've really had a culture shock. Everything is so different, especially the American girls and guys. Some were friendly and some weren't; some were slutty and others were genuine. The slutty girls were the ones that hated me the most. Just because I am Japanese and their boyfriends were attracted more to the foreigners than they were the natives, didn't really give them the right to judge me because of that…but I guess this is America.

I rode to school in my new car that my mom sent over from Japan. Her new boyfriend worked for one of the manufactures and he got a great deal for my car. (Very fuel efficient considering the highway robbery gas prices that they had over here). Even my brother, Sota, had a job working for the same manufacturer.

My cell rang as I came upon a stop light, and I answered it as quickly as possible.

"Kagome, where are you?" It was my best friend, Sango. She and I came over to America at the same time. We didn't know each other, but we shared seats on the plane and quickly became friends. She was alone in the world; her parents and her little brother were killed in horrible battle, so she wanted to start anew over in the Americas. I really couldn't blame her.

"I'm on my way, now. Save me a spot in line."

"I will, but hurry up."

"I'm coming."

I reached the school in the next two minutes, parked, and walked inside of the admissions office where I found the line was rounding off and heading around the back building, but I couldn't spot Sango anywhere, so I called her.

"Hello?"

"Where are you, I don't see you?"

"I'm at the front. Do you see me waving?" I looked around and sure enough I saw Sango waving and jumping around as well.

"I see you, I'm coming." I hung up the phone and proceeded to the front of the line.

Before I could completely make it to Sango, I felt a hard grip on the top of my arm, and I was spun around.

"And where in the hell do you think you're going?"

It was a guy for sure. His voice was low and raspy and full of irritation. I could've guessed that he had been standing in this line for quite some time now. The guy stood about six-foot-one. He had golden eyes and beautiful long, white hair, with cute little doggy ears sticking out of them, and he was dressed in a brown Miami Ink t-shirt and beige cargo shorts. It was something about him that clicked with my spirit, but also trouble me at the same time.

"Excuse me, I think you need to let me go. You're hurting me." He stared down at me for about a minute longer and then he finally let me go.

I ran to the front where Sango was standing with her boyfriend, Miroku.

"Hello, Kagome. Its nice to see you again." Miroku stated.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked.

My heart was pounding and I was short of breath, so I had to wait until my adrenaline stopped pumping so that I could tell her what just happened to me.

"Sango, Miroku, do you see that guy back there with the white hair and the brown Miami Ink shirt on?"

They both looked back and then turned back to me.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you know him?"

"I don't know him, Kagome." Sango simple stated.

"Neither do I, Kagome." Miroku also stated.

"But, Miroku, you've been here longer than Kagome and I, I thought that you knew all the upperclassmen here." (_AN: this isn't a huge university…its just a simple college of maybe 200-500 students at the least.)_

"Well, I do…but I don't know him."

"Something tells me that we will be knowing more of him soon," I stated and turned back around as the line began to move again and it was our turn to register…

**

**Ok!! First chapter down! Sorry its so short and kinda boring, but I promise that it'll get better. We have parties and stuff like that to go to! Hehehe. Well until next time! Read and Review please.**

**New-Dangers**


	2. Chapter 2: Lookalikes

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. And to the kitty that gave me some tips, thanks so much. I really needed that, and I humbly accept your suggestions. But the reason I'm not good with summaries are because I'm long winded and I tend to tell the whole plot of the story in the summary. And my grammar is always chopped and screwed because that's my unique way of writing. But I still thank you for your suggestions. I welcome them with open arms and an open mind. Yet, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Inuyasha…**

Chapter 2: Look-a-likes

(Inuyasha's POV)

_Damn it all. Why couldn't I just say hi to her like a regular person? Why did I have to grab her and say that to her? Damn it, Inuyasha! Damn it!_

"Inuyasha," My brother, Sesshomaru, beckoned to me, "what is it that troubles you?"

"Nothing." I answered; avoiding my brother's stare…he always knew how to tell what was wrong with me even if I wasn't looking at him. But before I could get up and walk away from him, he shot out his next question,

"The incident that happened today is what's bothering you, isn't it?"

Before I could catch myself and control my anger, I had already jumped up, saying, "NO, IT'S NOT! SO JUST FUCK OFF!"

My brother didn't respond to my outburst…he just sat there looking at me. He had already figured out that was my problem.

"Sit, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated plainly. But instead, I got up and headed out the door. I had to clear my head and sitting in the house with my brother wasn't going to help any.

As I stepped outside, the cool, night air blew a gentle breeze and instantly I felt so much better. _Tomorrow will be a better day_. I told myself.

A different breeze blew and it carried the scent of a bonfire, beer, marijuana smoke, and a bunch of wild, sweaty teens. It was just what I needed to completely get my mind off of everything that was bothering me, so I headed in that very direction.

When I arrived at the party, it was just as my nose told me it would be: marijuana smoke filled the air, enough for anyone and everyone to catch a contact high, four different kegs were in the middle of a big circle where three different muscular guys from different fraternities were trying to chug down the beer, and the DJ was in the far corner of the beach on a stage blasting a variety of hip-hop, upbeat pop, and heavy guitar rock music with the inebriated teens surrounding him.

I walked around until I found what was calling me the most: food. College parties always had the best food…and punch, even though it was always spiked, but I wasn't complaining. It has been plenty of nights that I could barely make it home after drinking so much punch.

Sesshomaru hated the college life because he didn't want me to end up like him: so intoxicated that he went home with a human and came back with a daughter named Rin. Not that I didn't love my niece, she just talked to damn much and I wish she would shut the hell up sometimes.

But American girls gave some good brain. I just couldn't resist a drunken hot girl who wanted to give me nice blow job. Then I would fuck the dog shit out of them and then go home. Hey, what could I say? These sluts didn't care and I didn't either. I'm all for the lust and not the love.

As I picked up another piece of pizza and started scoping out my next chick who was going to take me home and give me a nice little piece of ass for the night, I caught her sent; the girl that I had been so rude to today.

_Ka-Kagome Higurashi._ Just the thought of her name made my heart flutter and skip a beat. _I have to get the fuck out of here!_

I ducked out around the crowd, almost knocking down some people surrounding the DJ, but the more I tried to avoid her and her friends, the more it seemed that she was headed towards me so I jumped up into a tree before they could spot me.

"Kagome, I'm so glad that you came to the party with me." Her female friend said to her as they made their way through the crowd. A dude was following behind them and the first thing I noticed about him was that he had a bright red handprint on his left cheek.

"No problem, Sango. I know you didn't want to be here alone with Miroku." Kagome responded.

"Ahem. I'm not that bad, Kagome." Miroku tried to defend himself as he stared at a highly intoxicated girl stumbling by. She had on a mini skirt and a halter top that was slowly but surely slipping down to expose herself to the next guy she was planning on hooking up with.

"Sure…you have good intentions…sometimes. But you just don't know how to go about expressing them." Kagome countered.

"What? I can't help that Sango smacked me because I asked her if she would bare my child. She took the liberty to leave her handprint on my cheek."

"It was inappropriate." Kagome and Sango answered him.

"Says you." Miroku answered back before he turned to follow another inebriated girl that had already taken her shirt off and running around the crowd making whooping noises.

"Lecher!" Sango yelled after him. To Kagome, "I don't know why I am so naïve when it comes to him."

"You really like him, Sango. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"You're right, Kagome, but I just wish he wouldn't be such a…a…"

"Playboy?" Kagome finished off for her.

"Exactly," She breathed a heavy sighed and continued, "well, I guess time will improve things. Right now, we have to concentrate on getting you someone."

"What? Me? Why?"

"Because, Kagome, you haven't had a boyfriend since you've been in the States. You're in America, girl! The least you could do is experiment."

"Uh, no, Sango. That's not me and you know that."

"I know, but I'm just going to have to change that." They laughed together.

"Well, good luck with that." Kagome finished as they began to make their way through the heavy crowd again.

I stayed in the tree for the rest of the party and watched Kagome dance with Sango and turn down other dudes when they came to ask her to dance. It made me wonder why she constantly rejected them. She's a beautiful girl and any dude there would love to be with her.

_Maybe they just aren't her type. Maybe._

It made me wonder if I were down there and I asked her to dance, would she dance with me, but remembering what happened earlier today stopped my thoughts in their tracks. _Of course not_.

I settled back into the tree and finished watching her. Kagome's gestures, looks, and even her demeanor reminded me so much of Kikyo.

Heh. Kikyo, huh? My first love and my first heartbreak. I thought we would be together forever, but I guess Naraku offered her more than I could ever give her so she left me to be with him. She even game him five children! But one I killed with my bare hands and another Naraku killed. The only ones that are still alive now are Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoshi. Damn you, Kikyo. Damn you, Naraku. I hope you both rot in hell.

I turned my attention back to Kagome and her milk chocolate eyes were staring up at me. _No! She can't be! I've hidden myself well! Well…I thought I did!_

"Kagome, what are you looking at?" Sango interrupted her.

"Uh…nothing. I just thought I sensed something. It was nothing." She said as she turned back to her worried friend. "But I'm ready to go home now."

"Yeah, me too. Let's go." Kagome nodded and they started around the crowd to collect the lecher and head home.

Once they disappeared into the darkness, I jumped down from the tree and headed on a slow walk home with the same cool breeze that led me to the party.

When I arrived back home, I entered as quietly as I could, but I stepped on one of Rin's toys and it made a loud thud noise that I knew woke Sesshomaru up, but he didn't call on me like he usually would. My guess was, he didn't want to wake up Rin, and neither did I. I hated arguing with my brother in front of my niece, so I headed towards her room and quietly opened her door to check on her. She shifted quietly in her canopy bed, muttered her goodnight to me, and drifted back to sleep. I closed her door gently and went to my domains.

I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling as Kagome's face clouded my memory. _She saw me…I know she did._ But I couldn't worry about it now. I just let her face and her smile soothe me off to sleep. _Tomorrow will be a better day._

**

**Well, that's the end of chapter two. Not much to say, though. Just please read and review…Thanks.**

**New Dangers**


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! My classes at school have gotten more rigorous and more stressful so I've barely had time to write. But I was determined to get this chapter to you so that it won't continue to be a mystery :) please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Inuyasha…**

Chapter 3: Introductions

(Third person POV)

Kagome sat in her room with her Anatomy and Physiology book in front of her. She sighed as once again she lost focus of what she was supposed to be reading. Ever since that night at the bonfire, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

_It was him…I'm sure of it._ Her mind was soaring with different questions about that night. _Who was he? Why was he here? Why was he at the party? Why was he in a tree? Did he follow me? Was he watching me? What if he saw me watching him?_

She shook her head to try to erase the memory out of her head but it didn't prevail. So instead she decided to get up and take a jog. Kagome quickly changed into a pair of pink velour shorts, a white tank, pulled her hair into a neat, high ponytail, and slipped on her jogging shoes.

Once she exited out the dorm into the sunlight and the cool breeze hit her silky smooth skin, she felt exhilarated and began her work out. Half a mile down the route that she took for her exercise, she noticed something strange and she quickly came to a stop. Something in the back of her mind and the bottom of her stomach told her to turn around and run back the other way but her feet were planted on the ground where she stood.

A red goblin like creature with glowing red eyes had something in its mouth and the blood was still pouring out of it. Its fangs were razor blade sharp and so were its claws. The goblin didn't notice that Kagome was there until it sang its fangs deeper into what it had in its mouth, making the bones crack and Kagome gasp for air. The goblin turned around, spotted Kagome and got ready to come after her. But lucky for her, she was on the track team in Japan so she thought smarter, not harder, and quickly turned around to run away from the creature. With her adrenaline pumping hard through her veins, she quickly lost the creature and was on the track back to her dorm.

_What was that thing?_ She asked herself as she completely entered into her dorm room.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked as she sat up completely on her bed. Kagome and Sango were lucky to get a dorm room together. Not too many people got the chance to share a room with their best friend. And plus Sango was good company. Kagome could keep her focused on school instead of her frightening past, and Sango could keep her level headed when her classes got too hard and she felt like giving up.

"Um, nothing. I just saw this…thing during my jog."

"What 'thing'?"

"I don't know…it probably was a rabid dog…it was eating something…" Kagome lied.

"_Kami_! I have constantly complained to animal control about these wild animals around here! They really don't want me to start exterminating these animals myself! It'll be hell if I have to st…"

Kagome chuckled at her friend as she started ranting. Sango always had that fire that burned inside of her and sometimes she envied that about her. Throughout her scars, she made it through and conquered it.

"I would need a net and some cages and some muzzles and—"

"Sango, we need to go out tonight!" Kagome wanted to stop Sango in her fit of rage on the poor little animals that weren't really doing any harm to anyone; they just wanted a home and some food.

"EEK!!" Sango shrieked to the top of her lungs as she ran to her closet to pick out her outfit for the night. In the process, she pulled out a tiny black, halter dress that was cut into a long "v" down to her flat belly, with silver sequins at the neckline.

"Perfect!" She beamed as she ran past Kagome to pick out her shoes she would wear with the dress. When she finally picked out the shoes that she would wear, she stopped to look at Kagome.

"Why aren't you picking out your outfit, Kagome?"

"Because I've done it already." Kagome responded, pointing a finger toward her closet where a royal purple colored dress hung. The dress was a one shoulder, short dress that was scrunched up at the midsection.

"EEEE!!!" Sango screeched again and ran to the bathroom to freshen up to party, party, party and get wasted.

Kagome sighed as she sat down on her bed thinking about how happy she made her best friend. She always knew how to make her happy, and she wanted to continue to do so because she hated seeing her down and out. She remembered the first time that Sango had gotten so unhappy that suicide crossed her mind, and that very same day, Sota was in an on the job accident that left him with a severe concussion. Kagome thought that she would lose her best friend and her brother all in the same day.

"Kagome, how do I look?" She was so lost in thought that she hadn't even noticed Sango enter back into the room. The dress that Sango was dressed in clung to her body like a second skin. The "V" fit perfectly around her flat belly while still covering up her supple breasts and the dress hit just above her knees. Her makeup was dressed with silver glitter on her dark eye shadow, and to give her that devious but seductive look, she had on a fire truck red lipstick. Her black, strappy heels stood about four-and-a-half inches and gave a more seductive look to her long, slim, sculpted legs.

"You look great, Sango…" Kagome stated, trying to cover up the distraction in her voice, but Sango quickly caught onto it and came to sit down beside her.

"What's the matter, Kagome? Is it that time of the month already? I thought that we started the same time…"

"That's not it, Sango! Really!" Kagome yelled as her voice shot up an octave from her embarrassment.

"Oh, ok." Sango breathed a relieved sigh and stood up in front of Kagome again. "Come on, Kagome! We don't want to be late! Ladies get in free before 11 and it's already 10:33." Sango stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.

"Ok, Sango, I'll be ready in a few." Kagome quickly dressed and they left to head out to the club.

_Purple Palace_ was a club for the grown and sexy. Of course the outside wasn't purple but inside the interior was draped with a very calming, soothing, and relaxing mixture of different shades of purple. As Sango and Kagome entered into the club, they looked around the crowd to see who were in attendance before they headed over to the bar to get themselves a couple of drinks.

"What can I get you two beautiful ladies tonight?" The bartender asked. He was a cute guy with short brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"Two shots of Patrón to start us off." Sango replied with a seductive smile. She was obviously trying to flirt with him so that we can get free drinks. And non-surprisingly…it worked. Sango always had a way with guys that Kagome or anyone could explain.

"Two shots on the house for the beautiful ladies." He smiled at Sango and sat the two shot glasses on the table. The two friends made a toast and took the shots to the head as the song changed to a lively song.

"Come on, Kagome! I love this song." Sango whooped as she stood up trying to pull Kagome out of her seat.

"You don't even know this song, Sango." Kagome replied trying to resist the force that Sango was applying to her arm.

"I know, but still, we came to have a good time which means not only drinking until we are completely wasted and fucked up, it also means for us to dance so get your ass up and dance with me!" Sango countered as she applied one more tug on Kagome's arm and yanked her out of her seat.

Before they both knew, the friends were grinding their hips to the beat never missing one beat of the song. Once the song ended, and the friends were gently perspiring, they headed back to the bar to get a couple of more drinks only this time stronger than their first shots. After Sango drowned down her sixteenth glass of Grey Goose (that she didn't pay for), she was wide open on the dance floor by herself, rejecting every guy that tried to dance his way up to her. Kagome only sat at the bar watching her friend. She knew that she would be too wasted to walk up the stairs to their dorm by herself, so she decided not to have anymore hard drinks that night.

"Sango is really enjoying herself isn't she?" Kagome looked to her right and saw that Miroku was standing there watching attentively to Sango.

"Miroku! Hi! How are you?"

"I'm just fine. Just needed to clear my head for a while so I decided to come here and good thing that I did. Looks like our little Sango will be needing some help getting back to her dorm tonight." The devil horns were beginning to grow on top of Miroku's head and Kagome could see them ever so vividly.

"Uh…no I don't think so, Miroku. I'll be helping with that."

He chuckled as he shook his head in defeat. "Well, I guess better luck next time." He whispered under his breath. Miroku was determined not to give up on Sango. Even though he chased other girls, it was only for sex, but when he was around Sango, he knew that she would be his wife and the real mother of his children.

To Kagome: "Kagome, I would like for you to meet someone. Inuyasha?"

Just then, the white-haired cutie with the gold eyes stepped around Miroku and stood on the left side of him.

_Oh my Kami! Its really him!_ Kagome screamed in the solitude of her own head.

He was dressed in black cargo shorts and a white, short-sleeved hooded cardigan. The outfit made him very attractive in the dark setting, but his face was dressed with a scowl.

"Inuyasha, is it? I'm Higurashi Kagome." She mentioned extending her hand out.

"Nakamura Inuyasha." He replied shaking her hand ferociously, making Kagome yank her hand back.

"Uh, excuse him, Kagome, some jackass outside saw us getting ready to take this parking spot and he drove into it almost causing a horrible accident outside. Inuyasha is kind of perturbed with him."

"Oh ok." She responded, not wanting to annoy him anymore than he was.

"WHOO HOO!!" Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha all turned to see Sango standing on the DJ's stage with another guy and she was shaking her behind as hard as she could on his groin area.

"Oh my! I have to get her down from there." Kagome muttered as she stood up.

"No, stay here, Lady Kagome. I'll get her for you." Miroku replied already walking towards the wild Sango.

Kagome shook her head in embarrassment as she watched how wild and outrageous her friend was acting…although…she knew that she would blackmail her about this tomorrow. Hehehe.

"Some friend you have." Inuyasha stated as he watched the lecher scoop Sango off her feet, as if he were carrying her over the threshold, and brought her down the stage onto the dance floor.

"Oh, Miroku! I-I didn't know you were phere!"

"Phere?"

Sango laughed loudly as she realized what she said. "Oh, Kami! I can't believe that I said phere! I meant sphere! I mean here!" She laughed another drunken laugh as she threw her head back. All of a sudden her head snapped back up and Sango's face was a light green.

"Bathroom!" She yelled as she literally jumped out of Miroku's arms and ran to the restroom. Kagome's vision shifted from her friend running to the ladies room to Miroku. He nodded and then mouth the words, "I've got her." and headed to the restroom where she was.

"I guess I do, huh?" Kagome sighed as she finally replied to Inuyasha's statement. His golden eyes looked down at her and into her milk chocolate eyes.

_She is beautiful. I've never seen so much beauty in my life. Next to my mother._

"Inuyasha?" Concern weighing heavily in Kagome's voice. "Is everything ok?"

"Feh. Of course everything's ok. Let's go for walk. I'm tired of standing up in here."

Kagome didn't know what possessed her to say ok, but all she know is that she did and they walked outside into the cool night air together.

After walking around for about ten minutes without one word to each other, Kagome decided to break the silence.

"Inuyasha, how long have you been in the United States?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and wiggled his little dog ears. Kagome had to restrain herself from reaching up and touching his ears.

"Mm…about twelve years."

"Wow! Really? You must really like it."

"Eh…its ok. I rather Japan over the states. Japan has better food." Just as the mention of food, his stomach growled. "And speaking of food, I'm hungry. Are you?"

"Ummm," just as she wanted to protest, her stomach growled louder than his, "I could eat." she replied as her face glowed red.

"Good! Its this great restaurant right around the corner from here. Let's go."

--

After dinner, Inuyasha brought Kagome home and walked her to the door to make sure she was safe. With him living in the states for twelve years, he knew how dangerous these places could be and he didn't know why, but he just had this urge to protect her with everything that he was.

"Well…ahem…thanks for the meal. Really appreciated it."

"Feh. No problem. You've gotta eat just like everybody else."

"Yeah…well…goodnight. See you tomorrow." Kagome turned around and headed into the dorm.

"_Feh. No problem. You've gotta eat just like everybody else._" _Was I really serious? I can't believe that I said that! That was so pathetic! Damn it all, Inuyasha! Can you get anything right?_

Inuyasha sighed as he entered into the house and headed straight for the wash room to relieve the stress that was weighing upon him. As the water continued to fill the tub, he slid into the warm water and leaned his head back against the top. Thoughts of Higurashi Kagome clouded his mind as he thought about all the other things he could've, should've, and would've said to her.

"Stupid, Inuyasha. So stupid." He sighed to himself as he slid further down into the water.

_Kami, maybe I can make it right tomorrow. After all, we do have Anatomy and Physiology together._

He wiggled his ears again as he got out of the tub, dried off, dressed for bed, and hopped in the bed excited about tomorrow. _Yes! Tomorrow will go so much better!!_

Inuyasha closed his eyes as visions of Kagome flooded back to his memory. That beautiful purple dress that fit perfectly around her body, her beautiful smile, and the way her milky brown eyes shined as she laughed.

_Tomorrow for sure._

**

**Well that's chapter three! Again, I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. I've just been so busy these days but I promise I'll try to update quicker than what I've been. Read and Review please!**

**New Dangers**


End file.
